


SHUT UP!!!

by HMSquared



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Ambiguity, Dubious Consent, First Kiss, I SWEAR everything is not as bad as it seems, I'm just being careful with the tags, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Magic Tricks, One Night Stands, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Dark gets a surprise visit from Anti after destroying Mark’s other alter egos.





	SHUT UP!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Quick PSA: for all of my real person fics, I am simply doing them for fun. I am not wishing any harm or disrespect upon the people I write about or their relationships. I know they will never happen, and I am just having fun.
> 
> Enjoy!

Dark was sitting at the end of the table, drumming his fingers on it in boredom. He was an evil entity, perfectly capable of destroying universes...and here he was, listening to Wilford's stupid idea for a Markiplier tv show. None of it made sense.

Wilford claimed the show had a subconscious message, which would hypnotize every person on Earth. So far, all it had done was make the egos argue with each other over tiny things. How much screentime they got, how much they would be paid. Things that were childish, things that didn't matter in the slightest. The whole project was idiotic.

The door suddenly slammed open. A man resembling Mark was in the doorway, dressed in a red outfit and a crown, peanut butter coating his jaw. He seemed hagrid, out of breath.

"Hi...I'm the king of the squirrels." A tiny smile appeared on Wilford's face, Dark rolling his eyes. The man stepped into the ring, walking around the table and trying to get a feel for things. He stopped in front of Dark. "I like the special effects." Ignoring him, Dark growled to Wilford,

"Enough. Unless you have a way to clean up this mess, we are done here." He jumped when a hand touched his shoulder. It was the squirrel guy again.

"Huh...glitchy, yet corporeal. Who are you?"

"SHUT UP!!!" Dark had finally gone over the edge. He threw his arms out, knocking the squirrel guy backward. The lights above them exploded, throwing the room into darkness. A few groans admitted from the floor...but they weren't exactly groans you wanted to hear. Then the sounds subsided.

With a snap of his fingers, the lights came back on. All of the egos, except for Dark, of course, were dead, lying on the floor. Wilford's right hand was around the pistol he carried, which only amused the demon somewhat. He straightened his tie, a smile forming...and then there was the sound of slow-clapping.

"Wow..." The door (which had crashed off its hinges) swung open. Standing there, deadpan, was Anti. Dark tried not to grin as he continued, "It only took a few years of torture and ignorance, but you actually killed them."

"Guess I needed the right motivation." Nodding, Anti stepped past Dark and walked over to Wilford. Picking up the pistol he unloaded it, dumping the gun back onto the floor. 

"Wanna see a magic trick?"

"No."

"Party pooper." Anti placed the magazine on his palm, giving Dark a convincing smile. "Now you see it..." He closed his hand, opening it again to reveal nothing but skin. "Now you don't."

"Clever. But it's hiding in your sleeve." Anti shook and unrolled his sleeve, revealing no magazine. Picking up the gun, he examined it thoughtfully.

"Humans think they need guns to survive when in reality all they need is their brains and an ability to pay attention." Placing the gun in his palm, Anti covered it with his hand, the weapon disappearing as well when he opened his fingers. "Little trick I learned from Marvin. Before killing him, of course."

"Really?" Dark rose his eyebrows in interest. "He's actually dead."

"Along with the others," Anti smirked. "Look at that, Darkie, I finally beat you at something."

"What about Jack?"

"Can't kill him, still need him." Dark furrowed his eyebrows. "He is literally responsible for my existence, so if I permanently killed him..."

"Father Time probably wouldn't be too happy with you," Dark chuckled. Anti nodded. Looking around, he asked,

"Do you want me to get rid of these bodies for you?"

"No, but I'd love to see you try." Smirking at the challenge, Anti snapped his fingers. The bodies disappeared, causing Dark's eyes to widen. "What did you do to them?!" he shouted. Anti smiled.

"I teleported them off to a dark dimension, free from decay. Unfortunately, the gun and its magazine met a worse fate. They are currently inside of a star about to go supernova. If something goes wrong...well, that solar system won't be able to call itself one. Or a galaxy, for that matter."

"That's...actually nice of you." Anti's smile faded, but it reappeared when he touched Dark's nose.

"Boop!" The demon glared at him.

"Do that again, and I'll snap your wrist off." Anti reached out again, and Dark grabbed his wrist, holding his arm above his head. A mischevious smile appeared on Anti's face. Dark had only seen that shit-eating smile during Jack and Mark's demon collaboration...thing, and it always brought back bad memories.

Anti slowly leaned toward Dark, touching his nose to the side of his jaw. The grin was still on his face, and it made Dark nervous. He knew exactly what his frienemy had in mind.

"Anti...please don't." Anti didn't move. "Anti..." Anti cut him off with a kiss to the jaw, sending his hormones and anger into overdrive. "We're not doing this again!"

"What's wrong, Darkie? Are you nervous?" Anti had meant it as a joke, but when he saw Dark tense up, he froze. "You really are nervous. Why?"

"You got the better of me during our collaboration, and while I accepted what happened then, I'm not letting it happen now." Dark's words were serious. Anti stared at him.

"You're afraid to love."

"I get that from Mark." They stared at each other, not sure what to do. Licking his lips, Anti asked,

"Did you love me then, Dark?" Dark didn't respond, but his eyes drifted to the floor: a silent yes. Continuing to stare at him, Anti slowly leaned forward until their lips were almost touching. "Well, I'm really curious to see if I can make you groan."

"I didn't-" Dark was cut off when Anti kissed him. After a few seconds of shock he pressed back. Anti placed a hand on Dark's back, coincidentally touching his waist. The demon let out a sound, and even though it was low and quiet, Anti instantly recognized it as a poorly disguised groan.

After a while, everything seemed to melt away. It was just the two of them, back in this special place, doing what they had done before. They didn't care about anything else. All that mattered was each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!
> 
> Also, Anti booping Dark on the nose is based on Jack doing the same to Mark during their alter-ego collaboration thingy.


End file.
